


Constellations

by Celestlian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: The galaxy created a girl who personified it in beauty and personality. She grew up in the Empire and met a certain pilot, then defected to the rebellion.That person is you.





	Constellations

You paused at the door. You were in your galaxy dress today, the one the Empire would put you in for special occasions and they'd flaunt you to the people: You, (Y/N), the mysterious personification the galaxy itself created in order to have a form of its own, and, according to the Empire, to get closer to humanity.

You didn't believe that for a second, which is why you defected to the rebellion; you didn't want your existence to be defined by someone other than yourself. So when the pilot switched sides, you did too.

As you remembered your past, you didn't realise that you had opened the door. Bodhi sat there on your bed with a smirk on his lips. "Come in gorgeous. Don't worry, I won't bite." 

You walked in, smiling as you sat down on the bed. "So...what have you been up to?" 

"Piloting and, well...waiting for you," he said before kissing you passionately. 

You kissed back, and wrapped your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap. Then, you broke away, resting your forehead against his.

"Aw come on," Bodhi pouted, and you laughed. 

"Later. The rebellion doesn't wait pilot." 

With a smile and swish of your dress, you walked off and Bodhi followed you. Princess Leia smiled at you and Bodhi, but became concerned when she saw your dress. 

"(Y/N), are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, your Highness-I mean Leia." You corrected yourself, smiling sheepishly at her. You looked over at Bodhi, who winked at you with a smirk on his lips. You blushed lightly and Leia sighed.

"Bodhi, please don't flirt with her."

Bodhi stammered in protest. It was Leia's turn to smirk in triumph as she walked off, and Bodhi groaned, putting his head in his hands. You giggled and watched him before taking his hand in yours. He uncovered his face, which you could imagine was flushed in embarrassment. You gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. 

"Together?" 

"Together." 

With that, the two of you, joined by Jyn and Cassian, went to make an announcement to the Empire. All the while, your hand held Bodhi's. 

The Empire was in danger, the rebellion was rising and you couldn't be more happy to have the pilot by your side. 


End file.
